Foxy
FNaF 1 = Foxy is one of the main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. He appears in each game in some form. Foxy is the only animatronic who hides during most of the game. Appearance Foxy is an animatronic fox with reddish-brownish fur. He has a hook in place of his right hand, and his left is worn down to the endoskeleton. He also has an eyepatch over his right eye, though more often than not he'll leave the eye uncovered. Foxy also wears a pair of brown pants which are ripped towards the bottom of the leg. There are a few tears across his chest that expose his endoskeleton. Foxy also has a visually sharper pair of teeth, compared to the other animatronics, that protrudes from both his upper and lower jaws. Some of his teeth also appear to be a golden color. He also has a few dots across his muzzle. Behavior Foxy begins the night behind the curtain at Pirate Cove. As the night progresses he will slowly begin to inch out from behind the curtain. Once he is fully out he will then rush down the West Hall, straight to the Office. The player must then quickly shut the left door before he arrives. A way to prevent him from rushing down the hall is to frequently check Pirate Cove. Foxy also only becomes active starting at Night 2. Trivia * It seems that Foxy's eyepatch can cover and uncover his right eye at will. * Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, Foxy will drain a small portion of the player's power: one percent the first time, six percent the second time and eleven percent the third time. * It is extremely rare to see Foxy on the first night, but this has been proven to be able to occur if the player does not check the cameras at all for about 1 minute. * Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to have a unique kill screen, as he appears in the doorway as opposed to biting directly in front of the player's face. * Foxy is the only animatronic who moves on camera. * Foxy is the only main animatronic not featured in the trailer. * Foxy is the only animatronic whose voice can be heard undistorted, when he sings at random times during the night. * Foxy is the only animatronic in the first game who has teeth on his upper jaw. * In the trailer for the first game, Bonnie is shown running down the West Hall. However, in the final game, Foxy was given this ability. * fans think that Foxy or Mangle the (female Foxy, also called Funtime Foxy) were the ones who did the Bite of 87. * Foxy is the second least active as Freddy being the least active. * Foxy is approximately 4 foot 6 and runs down the hallway 45 feet per second. |-|FNaF 2= |-|FNaF 3= |-|Gallery= Gallery Output b2VZwk.gif|Foxy once he arrives at the office Foxy-running-gif-five-nights-at-freddys-37637617-600-270.gif|Foxy rushing down the West Hall Category:Animatronic Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location